Project Character Art/List
This is a list of all characters that require charart for the Project Character Art, and all ranks for which they require art. ThunderClan * Ambertalon (Alt Warrior, Alt Queen) * Antwhisker (Warrior, StarClan) * Badgercloud (Rogue,Warrior,StarClan) * Beetlewing (Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Berrynose (Warrior,StarClan) * Birchfall (Warrior,StarClan) * Blazeheart (Kit, Apprentice, StarClan) * Blossomfall (Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Bramblestar (Leader, StarClan) * Brightheart (StarClan) * Bumblestripe (Warrior, StarClan) * Cinderheart (Warrior, StarClan) * Cinderpelt (StarClan) * Cosima (Kittypet,Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Daisy (Queen) * Darkstripe (Dark Forest) * Dovewing (StarClan) * Duskfire (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Ferncloud (StarClan) * Flowertail (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Foxcloud (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Goldenflower (StarClan) * Graymouse (Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Graystripe (StarClan) * Hazeltail (Warrior, Queen, Elder, StarClan) * Hollyleaf (StarClan) * Icecloud (StarClan) * Ivystar (Warrior, Queen, Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Jayfeather (Medicine Cat,StarClan) * Jaycloud (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, Elder) * Leafpool (Warrior, Medicine Cat, StarClan) * Lightfoot (Kit, Warrior, Elder, StarClan) * Lightningstrike (Kit, Rogue, Queen, StarClan) * Lilyfrost (Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Lichenkit (StarClan) * Lionblaze (Warrior,StarClan) * Littledaisy (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Millie (StarClan) * Molefoot (Apprentice, Warrior,StarClan) * Mousepoppy (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Mousewhisker (Warrior) * Oatfall (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Pinestar (StarClan) * Redleaf (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, Queen, Deputy,StarClan) * Ripplewing (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Robinheart (Kit,Apprenice,Warrior, StarClan) * Rosepetal (Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Russetbird (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Sandstorm (StarClan) * Screechwing (Kit, Apprenice,Warrior, QueenStarClan) * Seedlight (Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Shadowstar (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Shrewbriar (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Silentstorm (Kit, Apprentice,Queen, StarClan) * Skystripe (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Snowfall (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Sorreltail (Elder,StarClan) * Sparktail (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Spiderleg (Elder, StarClan) * Squirrelstar (Queen, Leader, StarClan) * Stormbriar (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior,StarClan) * Sunnyflower (Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Thistleclaw (Dark Forest) * Thornclaw (StarClan) * Whitestorm (StarClan) * Willowkit (Kit) * Wrenfoot (Kit, Apprenice,Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Yellowfang (StarClan) * Yewleaf (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, Queen, StarClan) ShadowClan * Addertooth (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Applefur (Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Appleleaf (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Aspenlily (Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Birdstep (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Brightmarsh (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Buffy (Kittypet,Warrior, Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Cinderfur (StarClan) * Cindercloud (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Cloudpelt (StarClan) * Creamfur (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Dawnpelt (Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Dewfrost (Apprentice, StarClan) * Dusktail (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Dustyface (Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Foxfoot (Rogue, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Gingerfern (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Graycloud (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Graytail (Apprentice,Warrior,StarClan) * Lizardtooth (Kit,Medicine Cat Apprentice, Medicine Cat, StarClan) * Marshcloud (Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Minktail (StarClan) * Mintleaf (Kittypet, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Mothear (Loner, Warrior, StarClan) * Nightmoss (Kit, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Oddtail (Kittypet, Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Olivestar (Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Pepperpelt (Kittypet, Warrior,StarClan) * Petalshine (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Pinefur (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Pinenose (Warrior, Queen, Rogue,Breeze's Cat, StarClan) * Rainfrost (Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Ratscar (Elder, StarClan) * Redscar (StarClan) * Rowanstar (StarClan) * Saffronstar (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, Queen,Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Shilo (Kit, Queen, StarClan) * Smokeflight (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Snowbird (Warrior, Rogue, Breeze's Cat, Queen, StarClan) * Specklefoot (Apprentice, Queen, StarClan) * Spiderstep (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Sprucefur (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Stoatstrike (Kittypet, Apprentice, Queen, StarClan) * Stoneclaw (Apprentice, Warrior, Rogue,Breeze's Guard, StarClan) * Stripedclaw (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Tawnytail (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Tawnypelt (Queen, StarClan) *Tigerlily (Rogue,Warrior, StarClan) * Toadfoot (Elder,StarClan) * Tulipfall (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Vinescar (Warrior, StarClan) WindClan * Ashcloud (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Beechleaf (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Cottonlight (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Cricketleap (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Crowfeather (Warrior,StarClan) * Crouchfoot (Warrior, StarClan) * Darkbreeze (Kit,Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Deadfoot (StarClan) * Eagletail (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Emberfoot (Warrior,StarClan) * Firebreeze (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Flintstorm (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Furzepelt (Warrior,Dark Forest) * Gorsewhisker (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Hareclaw (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Harespring (Warrior, StarClan) * Hawkbriar (Apprentice,Warrior,Queen,Deputy, StarClan) * Heathercloud (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Heatherstar (Warrior,Leader, StarClan) * Honeyheart (Apprentice,Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Kestrelflight (Medicine Cat,StarClan) * Leaftail (Warrior,StarClan) * Mistynight (Warrior,Dark Forest) * Mothlight (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Nightcloud (Rogue, Breeze's Guard,Warrior, Elder, StarClan) * Nightfern (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Onestar (Leader) * Owlpaw (Kit,Apprentice,StarClan) * Owlwhisker (Warrior) * Palebird (StarClan) * Quickhare (Apprentice, Warrior,StarClan) * Sedgestar (Warrior, Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Shadepaw (Kit, Apprentice,StarClan) * Shardfang (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan)) * Sorrelspike (Warrior, StarClan) * Sparrowcloud (Rogue,Breeze's Cat, Warrior, StarClan) * Sparrowfall (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Stormstar (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior,Queen, Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Sunstrike (Warrior, Queen,(StarClan)) * Swallowtail (Warrior, StarClan) * Tawnyrose (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Thicketshade (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, StarClan) * Tunnelshade (Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Whiskernose (Warrior) * Weaselfur (StarClan) * Wetwhisker (Warrior, StarClan) * Yewkit (Kit,StarClan) RiverClan * Brookflower (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Cloudshade (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Cragstar (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Dewblossom (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Duskfur (Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Dustdapple (Kit,Medicine Cat Apprentice, Medicine Cat, StarClan) * Eeltooth (Apprentice,StarClan) * Finstar (Apprentice, Deputy, Leader, StarClan) * Foggyfoot (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Grasspelt (Warrior, StarClan) * Graystream (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Graymist (Elder,StarClan) * Heronstrike (Warrior, StarClan) * Hurricane (Rogue, Breeze's Guard,Warrior, StarClan) * Lakebird (Kit, StarClan) * Leafdrift (Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Lilykit (StarClan) * Maisie (Kittypet,Elder, StarClan) * Mallownose (Warrior,StarClan) * Minnowtail (Warrior, StarClan) * Mossyfoot (Queen, StarClan) * Mossystone (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Mothwing (StarClan) * Mudfur (StarClan) * Palestripe (Kit,Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Pebbleskip (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Petalfur (Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Pikeleap (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Pondbreeze (Warrior, StarClan) * Poppypelt (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Rainkit (Kit) * Robinwing (Warrior,StarClan) * Rosecloud (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Rushtail (Warrior, StarClan) * Scaleshine (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Silvershine (Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Slugpaw (Kit,Apprentice,StarClan) * Slushfoot (Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Spottedtrout (Kit,Apprentice,Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Steamfrost (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Stoneshine (Kit, Apprentice,Warrior, StarClan) * Swanfall (Warrior,Queen, StarClan) * Yarrowleaf (Warrior, StarClan) Rogues/Loners/Kittypets/Other * Ash (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Barb (Self-Reliant,Healer) * Barley (BloodClan Member,Loner) * Bellchime (Kittypet, Rogue, BloodClan Member,Cat of the Stars) * Beetle (Trainee,Border Guard) * Betsy (BloodClan Member) * Blink (Self-Reliant,Council Member) * Bluebird (Rogue, Breeze's Guard) * Bone (BloodClan Guard) * Bounce (Trainee,Self-Reliant) * Box (BloodClan Member,Border Guard,Elder) * Breeze (Warrior) * Brick (Cat of the Stars) * Bright (Healer) * Brindle (Self-Reliant) * Bristle (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Burrow (BloodClan Member,Elder) * Buster (BloodClan Member) * Chatter (Trainee,Self-Reliant) * Chipmunk (Loner,Rogue) * Cloudy (Border Guard) * Cobweb (BloodClan Guard, Council Member) * Cosmo (Kittypet) * Crow (Elder, Breeze's Cat, File:Crow.df.png) * Dirtyfur (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) *Dotty (Rogue,Breeze's Cat,Queen) * Dove (Border Guard) * Drip (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Drizzle (Rogue,Breeze's Cat) *Ferret (Rogue, Breeze's Guard) * Flash (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Floss (Kittypet) * Frenzy (BloodClan Guard,Rogue) * Gash (BloodClan Guard) * Glass (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Gouge (BloodClan Guard) * Gray (Rogue) * Hiss (BloodClan Guard) * Hollow (Rogue, Breeze's Guard) * Hopscotch (Trainee) * Hoover (Kittypet) * Hubcap (Border Guard) * Hunch (BloodClan Member) * Ice (Rogue,Breeze's Guard, Dark Forest) * Ice (BloodClan Guard,Rogue) * Icicle (Healer) * Jake (Cat of the Stars) * Lark (BloodClan Member,Queen,Cat of the Stars) * Leaf (BloodClan Guard,Cat of the Stars) * Little Whiskers (Kit,Apprentice,Loner) * Max (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Minty (BloodClan Member,Queen,Rogue, Elder) * Molly (Kittypet,Cat of the Stars) * Night (BloodClan Guard) * Oaktooth (Rogue) * Opal (Trainee) * Owl (Kit) *Patch (Rogue,Breeze's Cat) * Peggy (Trainee) * Penny (Trainee, Self-Reliant, Council Member) * Petunia (Kit) * Pinestripe (Warrior,Dark Forest) * Pounce (BloodClan Member) * Prickle (Self-Reliant,Border Guard) * Puddle (Trainee, Self-Reliant) * Rat (BloodClan Member,Elder) * Ravenpaw (Loner) * Redwood (BloodClan Guard,Border Guard,Elder) * Redwood (Breeze's Cat) * Rizzo (Kittypet) * Sally (Kit) * Scorch (Rogue,Breeze's Guard,Queen) * Scourge (Leader) * Scraps (Kit, BloodClan Member,Rogue) * Scruff (Border Guard) * Scurry (Loner) * Shadow (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Shatter (BloodClan Guard) * Shepherd (Kit) * Shrew (Warrior,Breeze's Guard,Dark Forest) * Shy (Kit,Rogue) * Skip (Self-Reliant) * Smoke (Warrior, Rogue,Breeze's Cat,Dark Forest) * Smoky (Loner, Kittypet) * Snake (Rogue) * Snapper (BloodClan Member) * Sniff (Council Member) * Snipe (BloodClan Guard,Council Member,Elder) * Snowflake (Border Guard) * Snowy (BloodClan Member,Elder) * Snuggle (Kit,Rogue,Council Member) * Sol (Rogue,Breeze's Guard) * Song (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Soot (Self-Reliant) * Specklefur (Self-Reliant) * Spirit (Self-Reliant) * Streetlight (BloodClan Member) * Strike (Rogue,Breeze's Cat) * Stretch (BloodClan Member) * Storm (Rogue,Breeze's Cat) * Stormdrain (BloodClan Member) * Sunny (Kit,Rogue,Leader) * Sunbeam (Council Member) * Sushi (BloodClan Member,Rogue,Leader,Elder) * Swipe (Trainee,Healer) * Tally (BloodClan Member,Council Member) *Tansy (Kittypet,Rogue,Breeze's Cat) * Tawny (Council Member) * Tenshu (Loner) * Tess (BloodClan Member) * Tire (BloodClan Member,Border Guard) * Tooth (BloodClan Guard,Council Member) * Tree (Rogue,Breeze's Guard) * Tumble (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Twilight (Healer) * Velma (Kittypet) * Violet (BloodClan Member) * Viper (BloodClan Guard,Rogue) * Whiskers (BloodClan Member) * Whisp (Loner) * Willie (BloodClan Member,Rogue) * Winnie (Kittypet) * Wrapper (Kit, BloodClan Member,Rogue) * Zoom (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant)